


Eternity

by Cloechecksmyflow, phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angels, Comedy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, phandomreversebang, phandomreversebang2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloechecksmyflow/pseuds/Cloechecksmyflow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: “This is not real gold,” Phil Lester said as he pushed his palm down onto the glittering surface below his foot.“Of course it isn’t real gold,” Dan Howell replied as he knelt down and touched the street with his hand,  “because real gold would be too soft.  This must be a gold plated material of some kind.”“Well, that’s not what the Bible says,” Phil answered, “It doesn’t say the streets will be paved with a gold plated material.”“Phil," Dan said, brushing off his hand on his ripped black jeans as he stood up, “I think we have more important things to be concerned with at the moment.”





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this AMAZING artwork that inspired the fic!  
> https://penisdinosaur.tumblr.com/post/186296754976/my-art-for-the-phandomreversebang-where-dnp-are

“This is not real gold,” Phil Lester said as he pushed his palm down onto the glittering surface below his foot.

“Of course it isn’t real gold,” Dan Howell replied as he knelt down and touched the street with his hand, “because real gold would be too soft. This must be a gold plated material of some kind.”

“Well, that’s not what the Bible says,” Phil answered, “It doesn’t say the streets will be paved with a gold plated material.”

“Phil,’ Dan said, brushing off his hand on his ripped black jeans as he stood up, “I think we have more important things to be concerned with at the moment.”

Twenty minutes earlier

“Are you sure you even remember how to drive?” Dan asked as Phil buckled his seat belt.

“I drove last year in Florida, remember?” Phil asked as he turned the key and the engine began to hum.

“Yes. I remember. I remember that you crushed a bush and ran over a parking barrier.” 

“That’s just because my dad was making me nervous!” Phil said, smiling, “Let’s head out onto the open road!”

Dan quickly secured his seat belt and held onto the dash with both hands.

“Stop!” Phil laughed, “Everything is fine. Besides, you said you didn’t want to drive.”

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I wanted you to do it. I meant I wanted to get a Lyft.”

“Too expensive, and besides, it’s good to run a car at least once a week. Keeps the engine clean.”

Dan looked at Phil. “Since when do you know anything about engines?”

“My dad taught me that!” He retorted.

“Is he the same one who taught you how to drive?” Dan asked.

“Yes, him and Driver’s Education classes,” Phil responded. 

Dan white knuckled the dash and took a deep breath. “Well, it’s been nice knowing you,” he said, mostly kidding. 

A loud “Beep!” Blasted through their ears as Phil pulled out into traffic.

“Jesus, Phil, did you even check to see if anyone was coming?!”

“I thought I had time!” Phil said, getting that nervous tinge to his voice usually reserved for higher levels of Crash Bandicoot.

“Ok. Just calm down.”

“I am calm!” Phil said, definitely not calm. 

“Breathe and concentrate,” Dan said quietly.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Phil snapped, as he signaled and began to merge into the lane.

“Ok, sorry!” Dan said.

Phil merged successfully and they drove the next three blocks in silence. Phil’s knuckles were gripped around the steering wheel as tightly as Dan’s were on the dashboard. The red light gave them both a chance to take a deep breath and shake out their hands. 

“Sorry,” Dan said.

“No, it’s alright,” Phil said quickly, “I pulled out too fast. It was my fault. But the rest of the drive has been good so far, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Dan said, encouragingly. “You’re doing a good job!” 

They never saw the truck speeding towards them from the front. They never heard the squealing brakes. They never felt a thing.

Standing on a sparking street made of some type of gold plated material, Dan and Phil looked around the vast grasslands surrounding them. Dan was lanky and svelte, dressed all in black, and sporting small gold hoop earrings. Phil, tall and spindly, towered a mere 6’2” next to Dan’s 6’3” form, and was dressed in a yellow shirt and black jeans with mismatched socks and white tennis shoes. 

The contrast between the metallic shimmer below them and the deep green that endlessly ran to the light blue horizon in the far distance was striking. It was silent, yet not oppressively so, and it was Dan who finally figured out what was missing from the lush scene.

“Where is the sun?” He said, shielding his eyes and looking straight up into the sky above.

Phil craned his neck but could not see a source of light. 

“I mean, I guess,” Dan began, “that God is the source of all light.”

“So what does that mean? That God is everywhere?” Asked Phil. looking around.

“You’re the one who can quote the Bible, mate, not me. If He is everywhere then how are we supposed to meet Him and find out what to do?”

Meow

“Did you just ‘meow’”? Dan asked.

“No!” Phil said. “I heard it, too, though. Where did it come from?”

“It kind of sounded like it came from…” Dan began.

“Everywhere!” Phil concluded.

Meow

Dan whipped his head around to try to catch the source of the sound, but saw nothing. 

“Well, this is weird,” Phil pronounced. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“I guess we go and find the kitty?” Dan suggested.

“Ok, right, I mean, it’s not like we have anything else to go by,” Phil said.

The two men decided to stay on the gold-plated path, but choosing which direction to go turned into a small argument.

“We were facing this way when we got here,” said Phil, “so this is the way we are supposed to go!”

“But,” Dan interjected, “we always go backwards first in the video games. You have to check out what’s behind you.”

“There aren’t going to be bonus levels in Heaven, Dan,” Phil said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay then,” Dan said. “Rock-Paper-Scissors?”

“Okay,” Phil agreed.

In a stunning 2 to 1 victory, Dan emerged victorious and they turned around and headed opposite the direction they were facing. 

“I feel weird about this,” Phil said as they walked along.

“Why?” Dan asked.

“Because what if this way is the road to Hell or something?”

“Then we’ll turn around if it starts feeling hotter and come back this way!” Dan said, turning to look at Phil, “I mean, we’ll feel it before we can see it, I reckon.”

“Okay,” Phil said. “I don’t think it will be that simple, but—“

Dan walked straight into the wall. He bounced backwards and barely kept himself from falling on his behind.

Phil stifled a laugh. “Are you alright?” He giggled.

“Yeah, I mean, what the fuck was that?!” 

“Dan! You can’t curse here!” Phil scolded. 

“Oh, yeah. Right, then. Sorry, God, wherever You are right now,” Dan said in the general direction of up, “Did not mean to offend!”

Phil closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“What?!” Dan asked.

“I just think that we aren’t making the best first impression here.”

“I think an omniscient God would already know us, Phil.”

“I can see that,” Phil said, nodding. 

“What is this wall made of, anyway?” Dan asked, feeling the bright white object with his hands.

“It looks like painted brick,” Phil said, standing back a bit to take it in. “And it looks like it goes on for quite a long way in each direction.

“So, no going around, then?” Dan asked.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Phil answered.

“Dammit,” Dan said. “I was sure there would be something here!”

“Dan! Stop swearing!” Phil chastised. 

“Phil, we’re already in Heaven. I think the judgements have ended.”

“It’s your eternal soul, Dan,” Phil lectured, “Do you really want to risk it?”

“I don’t believe in souls,” Dan said as he continued to test the brick wall for weaknesses. 

Phil shook his head. “Dan, this isn’t a video game!”

“Alright,” Dan sighed, “But I feel like we’re missing something obvious!”

“Let’s just head back the other way,” Phil suggested, “I mean, we have all of eternity to figure this out but I’d rather not spend it arguing in front of painted brick wall.” 

“Okay,” Dan said, turning around.

“And why is it painted, anyway?” Phil asked. “Gold-plated streets with white-painted brick walls? Was Heaven on a budget when it was made or something?”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Well, I guess I am a little bit. It’s beautiful, but I would expect higher quality materials, you know?”

“Yeah,” Dan said as they began to walk. “Maybe it’s an allegory. Like, it doesn’t matter what you’re made of?”

“Maybe,” Phil nodded, catching up with Dan, “or maybe they are saying you can’t trust what you see on the outside.”

“That could be it. I mean, look at you. You look kind of, um…goofy and yet you’re actually very sweet!” Dan said, kindly.

“Thanks?” Phil said.

“No, mate, I meant that in a good way. I think that when people first meet you, they assume you’ll be kind of one dimensional and silly, but when they get to know you, they realize how intelligent and creative you really are.”

“Aw, thanks Dan!” Phil said, beaming. 

“Now, say something nice about me,” Dan said, after the pause went on a little too long.

“I think,” Phil began, “that people tend to be afraid of you at first because you look like you will be sarcastic and judgmental; but, when they get to know you, they find out that’s all an act and you are actually very sweet and kind.”

“Thanks, mate!” Dan said, elbowing Phil in his side. 

“You’re welcome!” Phil said. “Hey, I wonder how we will know when we are back to the point where we started. Everything kind of looks the same here.”

“We should have paced it off!” Dan said. 

“Yes, we should have!” Phil agreed. “I guess it doesn’t really matter. We know we’re going the right way now.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Dan asked.

“When?” Phil answered.

“When we died?”

“Um, no, now that you mention it. I think we were in a car. Yes, that’s right, we were in a car headed to see P.J. and Sophie and I was driving.”

“Oh, yeah! That sounds right!” Dan said.

“I wonder what happened? I can’t remember being in hospital or anything.”

“I don’t know,” Dan said. “Maybe we’ll get a replay of it or something.”

“Oh yeah!” Phil exclaimed, “There is supposed to be a big movie screen where everyone in Heaven sits down and watches the movie of your life!”

“Wait,” Dan said, stopping abruptly. “Everyone watches a movie of your whole life?”

“Yeah!” Phil answered excitedly. “I remember from vacation Bible school.”

“On a movie screen?” Dan asked, dubiously. 

“Well, that’s how I pictured it in my head, but I don’t think it actually says that in the Bible. But it definitely says that everyone watches. Maybe they just project it onto a wall or something.”

“Phil, this is not good news!” Dan said, looking very concerned, “I don’t want everyone seeing every moment of my life! Some things are private!” 

Phil’s eyes widened, “Oh my God!’ He exclaimed. “Every moment!” 

Phil’s cheeks turned crimson.

“Okay, I mean, let’s think about this. If God is omnipresent, He—“

“or She!” Phil interjected.

“—or She has already seen everything we’ve ever done. So it’s not like this will be new information.”

“But still!”

“I know,” said Dan. “But there isn’t anything we can do about it now, is there?”

“But Dan,” Phil said, “What about Jamaica?!”

Dan blushed. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes.

“Well, fuck,” Dan replied. 

The men walked on in silence, reviewing their most secret and embarrassing moments in their minds. They had not been evil people on earth, far from it. Both had been charitable and kind, thoughtful and compassionate. But like everyone who has ever lived, they did have some things they would rather not be projected onto a painted wall for millions or billions of dead people —and maybe angels too, they weren’t sure— to see. 

Finally, Phil spoke up, “Did you ever get caught by your parents?”

“What?” Dan asked, startled out of his own train of thought.

“You know, did you ever get caught by your parents during your, um, private time?”

“No!” Dan said. “Did you?”

Phil’s silence told the story.

Dan began to cackle. “You did?! Haha! That’s terrible!”

“I don’t really want to relive that memory,” Phil said. 

“Well, maybe they don’t play everything. I mean, that would take a long time. Maybe they just have a highlight reel.”

“I hope so,” Phil said.

“So…..what happened?” Dan asked.

“Nope,” Phil answered.

“Oh, come on, Phil!” Dan laughed, “You have to tell me!”

“I was 13,” Phil began. “And I was in my bedroom and I forgot to close the door all the way.”

“Oh my God,” Dan laughed.

“That’s it, that’s all you need to know!” Phil said.

“Who found you? It wasn’t your Mum, was it?”

“Yes,” Phil said.

“Oh Phil!” Dan said, stifling a laugh, “I’m so sorry! What did she do?”

“She just said, ‘Oh, sorry!’ And closed the door.

“Did she say anything later?” Dan asked.

“No, but I didn’t look at her face for about a week, I think,” Phil answered.

“Oh man,” Dan said, “I”m sorry, mate. I would have just died.”

“You did just die,” Phil said.

“Alright, don’t get snippy!” Dan said, still laughing.

Phil smiled a bit. “I guess, I mean, everyone does it, it’s just that you don’t want your Mum seeing you.”

Dan shook his head. “Lock your door, mate. I can’t believe you didn’t lock your door.”

“I did after that!” Phil laughed.

Dan laughed, then scratched his back. “Hey mate, can you reach? I can’t get to where I need to scratch.”

“Sure,” Phil said, reaching over and scratching Dan’s back. 

“Ahhh, yes, right there, right near the left shoulder blade,” Dan moaned.

“When I’m done, do me,” Phil said, “I’m a bit itchy, too.”

“I didn’t think I’d itch when I died,” Dan said.

“Is that what you were thinking about on the apartment floor all these years?” Phil asked.

“Kind of,” Dan said, pushing into Phil’s hand a bit.

“You’re very special,” Phil said, laughing. “Now, do me. Both sides.”

Dan scratched Phil’s back with both his hands. “Phil,” he began, “you must have gotten into something.”

“What?” Phil asked.

“You’ve got bumps on your back. Two, actually, one on each side.”

“Yeah, that’s my shoulder blades,” Phil said.

“No, you doofus,” Dan said, “I mean extra to your shoulder blades. Like on top of them. They are sticking up and seem to be getting a little bigger as I scratch them.”

“Look at them for me?” Phil asked. “Maybe I’m allergic to something.”

Dan pulled up the back of Phil’s shirt and gasped, jumping back as the shirt fell back into place.

“Holy Fu— uh..Fudge!” Dan yiped.

“What? Oh My God! What is it?” Phil said, spinning around to look at Dan.

“You have wings, mate. Small, little, white wings. Growing out of your back!” Dan exclaimed.

Phil’s eyes widened. Then he stepped behind Dan and slowly, carefully, lifted his shirt. “Dan,” he began, “you have little bitty wings. White. Feathered. One on each side.”

“Okay, alright,” Dan said, beginning to pace, “Let’s just figure this out. We’re dead, right?”

“Right,” Phil agreed.

“And we’re in Heaven, right?” Dan asked.

“Yes, I think so,” Phil replied.

“So, what then? We are turning into angels?” Dan asked.

“No!” Phil said, resolutely. “That’s not how it works. People don’t turn into angels when they die. Angels are a whole different thing to people.”

“Well, then, you explain it!” Dan said, getting exasperated.

“How should I know?” Phil asked as he strained to reach his left shoulder blade and scratch it. 

“Well, all I know is I can’t wear this shirt. It’s starting to feel too tight,” Dan said, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

The cool air felt good to Dan’s back and he no longer felt the urge to scratch and itch at his budding wings. 

“I guess, you know, we came into the world without a shirt, so it’s okay to not have one on right now,” Phil said, following suit and immediately feeling relief. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re going to get thrown out for being indecent,” Dan said. 

“Wow, if you really look at them, you can watch them grow!” Phil said, staring at Dan’s slowly growing appendages. 

“Let me see!” Dan said, spinning Phil around, and finding Phil’s wings widening and lengthening before his very eyes. 

“You look really handsome with those wings, Phil,” Dan said. “You suit them.”

“Aww, thank you!” Phil said. “Let me see yours again.”

Dan turned around and Phil admired what he saw. “Very nice!” He said. 

“Hey, I wonder if we can fly?” Dan said.

“Can you control yours?” Phil asked excitedly, trying to squeeze his shoulder blades together and releasing them quickly. 

“No, I can’t,” Dan said. “Maybe they have to be fully grown first.”

“Well, let’s keep walking then,” Phil said, “Maybe we’ll learn more when we get there.”

She had yellow eyes with a tint of green right by the pupils. Her hair was silver and white, and her purr soothed them even before they saw her.

“Hey!” Phil yelled as he started into a run towards the long haired cat that was lounging on the gold-plated road ahead of them, “a kitty cat!”

“Phil!” Dan called out, jogging to catch up,”don’t scare it!”

“I think she wants me to pet her!” Phil said, reaching the cat and crouching down with his hand extended.

The cat looked at his hand and then up into his eyes before giving him a slow blink of approval and a sweet, “Meow”. 

Phil pet her luxurious, silky coat and immediately fell in love with the beautiful creature.

“We have to take her with us!” Phil said, as Dan crouched down and held out his hand for the cat to inspect. “She was the one meowing when we first got here!”

“Maybe she’s happy here,” Dan said, his smile beaming as the cat purred and licked his outstretched finger. 

“But she doesn’t have anything to eat!” Phil said.

“She’s in kitty heaven, Phil,” Dan said, “I think she’ll be fine.”

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said suddenly. 

“What?”

“I’m not sneezing!”

“Okay. No allergies in Heaven, then. Good to know!”. 

“I really want to take her,” Phil said, looking up at Dan with his wide, blue eyes.

“Oh, alright,” Dan said.

Phil reached out to pick her up, and Violet suddenly hissed and bared her sharp teeth. 

“She’s not ready,” said a soft, male voice.

“What?” Dan said. 

“Violet is waiting for her human. You see, Jenny isn’t due here for quite some time, and Violet wants to be here to greet her.”

The voice was coming from all around them, and Dan didn’t notice that Phil had gone quite silent and pale. 

“Oh wow,” Dan said, his voice soft, “I’ve read that poem. It’s about the Rainbow Bridge, isn’t it? It’s really true? Pets wait for their people before they cross over it?”

“Yes,” came the kind voice. 

Dan stood and said, “Are you God?”

“No,” the voice replied with a slight chuckle.

“No,” said Phil, who rose slowly to his feet. “That’s not God. That’s Rick.”

“Hello, Phil,” Rick said.

“Hello, Rick,” Phil said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Dan looked over and saw tears streaming down Phil’s cheeks. 

“What’s going on?” Dan asked, feeling both confused and protective of Phil.

“It’s alright, Dan,” Phil said. “It’s RIck. My friend from University who died. He’s here.”

He turned and looked up at the sky. “I can’t see you. Where are you?”

Dan placed a comforting hand on Phil’s shoulder. 

“It’s hard to explain, Phil. But you’ll understand more later on. I wanted to be the first to greet you.”

“I miss you, Rick,” Phil said, barely able to speak. 

“I’m so proud of the man you grew up to be,” Rick said. “We all are.” 

“Thank you,” Phil said softly. “It was—it was so hard after you left.”

Dan’s eyes welled up and he pulled Phil close and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back for comfort. 

“Death is just a part of life, Phil. And as you know now, I was always alright.”

Phil squeezed Dan and then slowly pulled away.

“Thank you for greeting me, Rick. It means a lot.”

“We’ll talk more soon, friend,” Rick said, and then he was gone. 

Dan rubbed Phil’s back.

“Are you okay?” He asked, gently.

Phil wiped away his tears with the back of his hands and sniffed, “Yeah. I guess so. I’m just so glad to know he’s all right.”

Dan smiled kindly and took Phil’s hand and they walked together in silence as Phil regained his composure. 

“Your wings are brushing the ground!” Phil exclaimed a few hours later.

Dan stopped and looked over to Phil’s wings, which were now majestic and flowing.

“I wonder if we can fly now?!” Dan said excitedly, as he jumped high into the air, only to crash back down onto his feet with a thud. 

“Guess not yet,” Phil said, stating the obvious. 

“Yeah, maybe they’re just decorative,” Dan posited.

“I think you look very cute in yours,” Phil said. 

Dan blushed. 

“Well, thank you,” he said. “I like the way yours wave when you walk. Very handsome.”

“Aww, thanks!” Phil said. 

“Is it me or is it brighter up ahead?” Dan said, shielding his eyes.

“It is!” Phil said,”It is very colorful, too!”

“Oh wow,” Dan said as they got closer, “It’s a rainbow!”

“No!” Phil said, taking off running, “It’s the Rainbow Bridge!”

The hamsters were so happy to see Phil. They had been waiting for him for so long! He fell onto the ground and they ran all over him as he tried to hug them all. 

“My babies!” He said, his smile beaming. 

Dan was nearly knocked over by his dogs, who had come running at him full force. They jumped up and licked his face, their tails wagging so fast they nearly broke the sound barrier, at least, according to Phil.

After hours of cuddling and laughing, happy tears and playing, Dan and Phil and the parade of animals crossed the Rainbow Bridge together. 

While Phil was euphoric, Dan was pensive. The animals had run off ahead after a few more licks and hugs goodbye, and the two men were again alone on their walk.

“What are you thinking about, Dan?” Phil asked.

“Oh, I’m just thinking about my Nan. She will be so sad that I’m gone. I wish I could have said goodbye to her.”

Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand as they continued down the path. 

“Maybe, when it is her time, you’ll be able to greet her here!” Phil said.

“Beautiful thought, Phil,” Dan said warmly, “I just wish I could do something for her now. Something to ease her pain.”

“Mum and Dan and Martyn are probably pretty devastated as well,” Phil said. “But they are strong and I know that they will be alright. And so will your Grandma.”

“She means so much to me, you know. She basically raised me. I got my strength from her.”

“Dan, I don’t think you’re meant to be sad in Heaven,” Phil suggested. “I’ll bet, when we get to wherever we are going, we’ll be able to do something to help our families and friends feel better.” 

“What, like appear as a ghost or something?” Dan said with a sly grin.

“No!” Phil said. “Or, well, maybe? I dunno. But I bet we can be in their dreams and let them know we’re okay.”

“I hope so,” Dan said. “I really, really do.”

“You know what I was just thinking about?” Phil asked. 

“What?”

“The fans.”

“Holy shit,” Dan said. 

“This is going to be a big deal for a lot of people. Especially both of us leaving at the same time.”

“Yeah. I mean, they have each other, though. That’s what the Phandom was really all about, anyway. We were just some faces online. It was the friendships that gave the group its strength.”

“I’ve never really seen such a creative and bright group of people,” Phil said. “The art, the writing, the support they shared with each other: if there is anything I am most proud of, it is of having a small part in that.”

“Well said, Phil,” Dan smiled. 

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light stopped them in their tracks as a crack of the loudest thunder they had ever heard exploded in their ears. 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Dan screamed, high pitched and startled, as he covered his eyes with his elbow and one ear with his other hand. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Phil yelled back, having jogged back three steps and covered his head with both arms. 

“Well done,” said a calm female voice. 

“Did you hear that?” Dan asked Phil, turning around quickly to try to see the source of the voice.

“Yes,” Phil answered, “I thought it was you?”

“You thought it was me?!” Dan squealed. 

Phil scanned the sky as he said, “Shh! If it wasn’t you, then we should figure out which direction it came from!”

“I am everywhere. I am everything. I am always and I am forever.”

Dan and Phil looked at each other, mouths agape.

“Are you….God?” Dan asked.

“You may call me that, if you choose, Dan,” the soft voice replied. 

“What is your name?” Dan asked, politely, his voice small and meek.

“I Am,” the voice replied. 

Dan and Phil were suddenly overwhelmed with a physical sensation of warmth and peace as their wings began to beat and they slowly rose from the golden road and into the glittering air.

“Your lives have been filled with blessings and tragedies,” the voice said, “and you have used the blessings to care for others and the tragedies to grow. From the time of the creation, I have sent you down to Earth a thousand times, and each time, you have found each other. Each time, you have loved each other. And each time, you have surmounted every obstacle in your lives to enrich and bless the souls of those around you. I am proud of you both, my sons.”

“Souls are real?”

“Dan!” Phil said, exasperated.

“Your souls are deserving of rest, my sons. I have heard the prayers of those who cared for you and have blessed you with an eternity with one another. Here, you will find peace and joy, laughter and solace.”

“But, I --” Dan began, nervously, “what if I don’t believe in all of this?”

“You do not believe in a god or a heaven,” the voice explained, “but you do believe in love. In love, you have thrived, and in love, you have survived.”

“Maybe that’s what this is then,” Phil suggested. “Maybe it all comes down to love?”

Dan looked at Phil, realizing for the first time that they were hovering above the ground effortlessly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Souls do exist,” he whispered. “Soulmates really do exist.”

Phil wiped the tears off of Dan’s face. “All that time with me on a bus and you didn’t kill me. I knew then that we were soulmates.”

Dan crinkled up his nose and laughed.

“Eternity is yours,” the voice continued,“ and in your minds, you will find the peace of wisdom, the tranquility of refuge, and the calm of assurance.”

At once, Dan’s tortured mind found the peace it had been searching for for a thousand lifetimes.

“Thank you,” Dan said, barely audible, his mind free from torment for the first time in centuries. 

“I am here with you, always,” the voice said. And then it spoke no more. 

“Dan! Look at your robes!” Phil exclaimed, as he pointed down at the flowing robes billowing in the gentle breeze.

Dan looked down and said, “White?!”

“They are more of a cream, if I’m being honest,” Phil said. “You look great in them! How about me? How do I look?”

“Give us a twirl, then,” Dan said and Phil rotated in the air, his gown ruffling outward as he turned. 

“Nice!” Dan enthused, his smile beaming. “You really do look handsome, Phil!”

“Thanks!” Phil said as he slowly descended onto a lovely marble wall decorated with ionic columns. 

Dan sank down as well, kneeling at Phil’s feet.

Phil reached down and took Dan’s face in his hands. Dan extended his arms around Phil’s broad shoulders. 

“You know,” Phil said, as he gently cradled Dan’s face in his hands, “I am glad I never had to lose you.”

“And now,” Dan said with a breathy sigh as he leaned in for a kiss, “you never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to penisdinosaur for the awesome drawing, and to cloechecksmyflow, my awesome beta, for fixing and suggesting and making things readable for you!
> 
> This is my beautiful Violet, who passed on May 1 at the age of 18. I love you forever, baby kitty!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sartysarty/186583036427


End file.
